Sweet Dreams
by lilxtremebaby
Summary: PRDT-What happens when you give everything you have to save the world and almost risk yourself in the process? CK- Updated!
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers and I probably never will. _

_This is also my first attempt at a Power Rangers fic so please be nice about it._

_

* * *

_

_Tick, Tick, Tick._ Kira Ford, Conner McKnight, and Ethan James stared absentmindedly at the clock in their science class sliently thinking of their Friday night plans. Soon enough the rest of the class joined in at watching the clock and so did Dr. Tommy Oliver. Finally the clock struck 3:00 and everyone jumped up.  
  
"No homework tonight, enjoy your weekend everyone." Tommy said as the class began filing out. "Kira, Conner, Ethan, can I see you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, Dr. O." Ethan said and Kira and Conner followed him.  
  
"What's up?" Conner asked.  
  
"I know it's Friday and everything, but I want you guys to come over tonight for a practice session. Okay?" Tommy began gathering his papers.  
  
"Alright. Is 6:30 alright?" Kira asked while walking toward the door.  
  
"Yeah, I have a game today." Conner added while following Kira.  
  
"Sure, don't forget. I'll see you later." The trio walked out and into the hall.  
  
"So, are you guys coming?" Conner asked while stepping to be in the middle of Kira and Ethan.  
  
"Why not? I've got nothing to do." Ethan said as a smile lit up on Conner's face. Then he turned to Kira.  
  
"Kira?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it." Kira stopped and walked over to her locker. Conner and Ethan followed. "So what time should we be there?" Kira asked while opening her locker and revieling a picture of the three of them. _'Does she look beautiful or what?'_ Conner thought as he looked at the photo.  
  
"Conner?" Ethan waved his hand infront of Conner's face. "Earth to Conner."  
  
"Huh? Oh. About 4:30."  
  
"Great, see you later." Kira called as she walked down the hall and Ethan and Conner went their seperate ways.

* * *

Ethan and Kira arrived at the soccer field a few minutes early and found Conner in his red and white uniform.  
  
"Hey, guys." Conner ran over to them.  
  
"Hey, yourself." Kira said smiling.  
  
"We came to say good luck before we had to sit down." Ethan chimed in.  
  
"Yeah. Good luck." Kira hugged Conner. Then Ethan and Kira walked over to the bleachers.  
  
"McKnight." A voice called and Conner went running toward his team.  
  
About half way through the match, Kira and Ethan we joined by Tommy.  
  
"What'd I miss?" He asked as sat next to Kira.  
  
"Nothing much. Conner's team is winning."  
  
"That's great."  
  
After the match, cheers were heard all around and Conner ran over to his friends dripping sweat.  
  
"Hey, you were great." Tommy commented.  
  
"Thanks." Conner looked at Kira who was staring at him. _'He's so adorable, who knew?'_ Kira thought to herself when suddenly she saw Conner staring back at her.  
  
"Nice moves." Kira quickly recovered. Conner looked at her strangly but dismissed any thoughts.   
  
"I know, let's go to Hayley's and celebrate." Ethan suggested and the others nodded. Just as the group was walking over to their cars, Elsa appeared with some tyranodrones.  
  
"Oh come on." Conner commented but took a step forward. "Ready guys?"  
  
"Ready." Came three replies.   
  
"Dino Thunder, Power Up. Ha!" The four shouted and transformed.  
  
"Do we really have to do this today?" Kira asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Might as well, because you won't be here tomorrow!" The tyranodrones attacked the guys and Kira went after Elsa.  
  
"Yawn." Ethan said sarcasticly as he dodged a flying tyranodrone.  
  
"Tyranno Staff!" Conner shouted and knocked a few drones down as Ethan kicked a couple and Tommy knocked the rest unconsious.  
  
"Ptera Grips!" Kira called and in her hands appeared her weapon. By that time, Elsa had already got her weapon out and the two locked in battle. Kira got the upper-hand and knocked Elsa off her feet. Elsa jumped up and threw Kira over to the other rangers. Seeing she was out-numbered, Elsa disappeared promising to return.  
  
"You okay, Kira?" Conner asked while helping her to her feet.  
  
"Yeah." Kira smiled weakly and turned to Dr. O. "Do we still have to practice today?" she chuckled.  
  
"Nah, I think this was enough. Let's go to Hayley's, on me." Tommy and the other's powered down and walked over to their cars. Ethan rode with Tommy and Kira rode with Conner.

* * *

"So, Dr. O, is it only me or do you see what's goin' on between Kira and Conner?" Ethan asked while flipping through the radio stations.  
  
"Yes, Ethan, I see what's going on between the two of them. It was exactly the way things happened to me." Tommy smiled at the thought.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that pink ranger. She seemed nice."

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" Conner asked Kira who was leaning her head against the window.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Conner asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah, fine." Kira sounded as if she was trying to convince herself, and not Conner.  
  
"You sure? You know you can talk to me about anything."  
  
"Well, that's just it. I mean a few months ago you barely noticed me. You were the jock who got all the girls he wanted and out of all the girls who swoon over you, you choose to consol me."  
  
"Kira, back then I was stupid. But I did notice you." Conner said.  
  
"Well, I guess you never noticed enough to see that I was like every other girl."  
  
"What do you mean?" Conner asked with curiosity.  
  
"Forget it. I can't tell the famous Conner McKnight. Just forget it." Kira turned back toward the window.  
  
"Kira, please."   
  
"Fine. But you have to promise not to laugh."  
  
"Alright, I promise." Conner smiled with intrest.  
  
"Before we became a team, I...well...I sort of had a thing for you." Kira's voice lowered.  
  
"What!?? Really?? That's cool. I don't think that's funny." Just then Conner pulled up to Cyberspace. "Plus, I know no one can resist the McKnight charm." Conner had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Shut up." Kira playfully hit him in the arm.  
  
"Owww." Conner pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Like that hurt." Kira stepped out of the car. "And Conner, I think you've lost you charm." Kira laughed as she walked toward the door.  
  
"Hey!" Conner called as he ran after her. Inside he found her sitting at a table with Ethan and Tommy.  
  
"Took you long enough." Ethan said sarcasticly.  
  
"Funny." Conner looked at Kira who couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny, honey?"  
  
"First, don't call me honey and second, you are an airhead, aren't you?"  
  
"Oh, now you want to start little miss I had a crush on a jock."  
  
"What!?" Ethan looked at Tommy with the 'I told you so' face and smiled. "Hey, Dr. O. I want to show you a new game on the computer."  
  
"Right. We'll be back." Tommy and Ethan stood up and went over to the computers as Kira glared at Conner. Conner smiled.  
  
"I don't believe you said that. It was just a little crush. Everyone has one on the biggest jerk...I mean jock in school."  
  
"Oooo, testy. Sorry babe I was just kidding." Conner's smile widened.  
  
"Don't call me babe!" Kira shouted just enough for Conner to hear and then she walked out.  
  
"Kira." Conner mentally smacked himself and stood up.  
  
"Nice going." Ethan called from across the room but Conner ignored him and followed Kira.

* * *

Outside, Conner found Kira sitting on the curb looking up at the night sky.  
  
"Hey." Kira turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Oh, it's just you. I thought you were someone important." Kira looked back at the sky.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just kidding. That's what friends do." Conner sat down next to her and looked up as well.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kira asked.  
  
"Yeah." Conner spoke while looking at Kira. "Real beautiful." Kira turned to look at him. Conner saw her and turned away quickly.  
  
"So, you think I'm beautiful, huh?"  
  
"No...yes." Conner ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"So, does the almighty McKnight have a thing for a lower class civilian." Kira giggled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Pretty much ever since I first saw you. But I thought you would think that I'm just a dumb jock." Conner admitted.  
  
"Well, I still think your a dumb jock." Kira smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "But, I could get used to it." Conner smiled and kissed Kira back.  
  
"So does this mean that the most eligible babe-magnet is taken?" Kira asked while moving closer to Conner.  
  
"Oh yeah." Conner smiled and kissed Kira once again. Then the two stood up and went back into Cyberspace.  
  
"Wow, she must've been mad." Ethan laughed as Conner and Kira rejoined the group. Tommy saw the look in their eyes and knew what had happened.  
  
"So, it looks like our yellow and red ranger are together." Tommy said while looking at Ethan.  
  
"Why is it that the girl always goes for the leader?" Ethan thought while drinking a soda.  
  
"How'd you know?" Conner asked looking surprised.  
  
"The good doctor knows all." Ethan commented.  
  
"I was in love once too you know." Tommy smiled and motioned for the couple to sit. A minute later Hayley came over to take their orders.  
  
"What can I get for the happy couple?" Hayley asked while looking over at Kira and Conner.  
  
"How did she...you...know?" Kira asked stunned.  
  
"I can tell these things." Hayley smiled and looked at Tommy who winked.  
  
"Hey, I saw that." Conner said but ignored it and ordered a soda while Kira ordered a water.  
  
"Anything for you Tommy?"   
  
"No thanks, I think it's time to go home." Tommy stood up. "I'll see you guys later." Tommy waved goodbye.  
  
After Conner and Kira got their drinks they decided it was time to go home.  
  
"Conner, would you mind if I rode with you two lovebirds?" Conner punched Ethan. "Oww."  
  
"Sure, why not?" Conner laughed as he took his keys out of his pocket.  
  
"I call shotgun!" Kira screamed while running to the passenger side door. Ethan climbed in the back and mumbled, "Women." and Kira stuck her tongue at him playfully. Soon enough Conner dropped Ethan off and arrived at Kira's house.   
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Conner said while leaning over to kiss Kira. Kira smiled and stepped out of the car. She waved good-bye and Conner drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers.

Thanks for the reviews from: _Makia Durron, sayinjinj7, TF Princess, Divagurl277, PurpleDinoThunder, KiNGz-FAn-16, Divagurl277_

* * *

The next day Kira met Ethan and Conner at Hayley's. When she entered Cyberspace she saw Ethan heavily engrossed in a new computer game, but Conner seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
_'Conner thinking? No way_.' Kira thought silently as she approached Conner.  
  
"Hi. What's wrong?" Kira asked softly while sitting down next to Conner.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking about finals. My coach said that if I don't improve my grades, he's going to drop me from the team."  
  
"And..? The problem is?"   
  
"Well, you know soccor's my life, I mean besides you and being a ranger, so I don't want to lose that. I was kind of, sort of wondering if you and Ethan will help me out." Conner's face turned a light shade of red as he awaited Kira's answer.  
  
"Are you crazy!?" Conner looked away as Kira continued. "Do you think you're best friends wouldn't help you. We're a team in battle and out." Kira smiled a big smile and Ethan walked over.  
  
"Hey, did you win." Conner asked.  
  
"Yeah, is it just me or are these games getting easier?"  
  
"Probably just you." Kira said while examining the game Ethan was just playing.  
  
"Didn't Dr. O say he was going to meet us here? Do you think anything happened to him?" Conner looked around but saw no sign of his mentor.  
  
"No. You know Dr. O, he's like Batman, he never leaves the cave." Kira smiled at Ethan's remark just as the trio's communicater's went off. They hurried outside and ran around to an isolated alley.  
  
"Go ahead Dr. O." Conner said as he held the communicater to his mouth.  
  
"Guess who's back?" Tommy replied.  
  
"Oh no, not Elsa. Let me guess she's not alone, right?" Ethan looked disappointed.  
  
"Right, she's in the park with Zeltrax." Tommy finished then added. "I'll meet you there soon."  
  
"Right. Bye Bruce, I mean Dr. O." Kira smacked Ethan in the arm. "What?"  
  
"And people say I'm the airhead." Conner shook his head. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready!" Kira and Ethan replied.  
  
"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha." Minutes later, the rangers arrived at the park.  
  
"Don't you ever give up rangers?" Elsa asked while a sword appeared in her hands.  
  
"Uh..No!" Kira shouted and went after Elsa as the boys attacked Zeltrax. Elsa swung her sword at Kira, but Kira dodged it and kicked Elsa in the face. Elsa went to punch Kira and she blocked it which gave Elsa an opening to slice Kira across the chest. Kira tried to get to her feet but was pushed back down by Elsa's foot. Elsa bent down and grabbed Kira's blaster. She aimed it at Kira's head and went to pull the trigger. Before she could Conner jumped at her and knocked her to the cement. He helped Kira up and saw Elsa aiming Kira's blaster in her direction.   
  
"No!" Conner shouted as he pushed Kira to the ground and took the shot. Kira jumped up and ran over to Conner. Elsa, satisfied with stopping a ranger, left. Zeltrax followed. Kira and Ethan powered down and examined Conner's wounds. Kira felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. She turned to look at Ethan with tears in her eyes.

"He's dead."

* * *

A/N- I hope everyone likes the story so far. Chapter 3 will be the last chapter of this story and I hope the ending will explain everything. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.

A/N: I'd like to once again thank everyone who read my story. This is the final chapter.

* * *

"Conner!" Kira shouted as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Kira?" Conner turned to Ethan and Tommy. "Hey, she's up." They all ran over to Kira from their spots in Tommy's lab. Kira tried to sit up, but Conner gently pushed her back down.  
  
"What happened." Kira asked while examining the wraps on her hands.  
  
"Elsa did." Ethan said as he handed Kira a mirror. Kira looked at her face and saw it was cut up and had bandages all over.  
  
"How?" Kira looked at the faces around her.  
  
"Well, four days ago..." Conner started but was cut off by Kira.  
  
"Four days ago?!" she shouted.  
  
"Yes, you see, you've been in a coma. What's the last thing you remember?" Tommy asked Kira.  
  
"I remember Conner getting killed." A tear found it's way down Kira's face.  
  
"You must've been dreaming." Conner said.  
  
"No!" Kira screamed while crying when she finally remembered about Conner and her. "Conner don't you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do." Conner said as Kira smiled. "As a friend."  
  
"No. No. Wait, what about our trip to Hayley's after Conner's game?" She asked while wiping away her tears.  
  
"Sorry Kira, I haven't played a game in about a month." Kira began crying again.  
  
"Please tell me the rest of the story." Tommy continued the story.  
  
"Well, Elsa attacked the city and I called you guys to fight her. When we met up, we found Elsa with a lot of tyrannodrones and you ran after her. But everytime we defeated a drone, more appeared so we were never able to help you. Then during your fight, Elsa got a shot at you, which caused you to de-morph. We tried to get to you, but we couldn't and you continued to fight. Sometime later, I don't remember exactly how long later, Elsa threw you, and you hit your head." Tommy finished.  
  
"And you've been out ever since." Ethan added.  
  
"I don't believe it." Kira felt more tears coming but held them back. Tommy saw the hurt in her eyes and decided it was time for them to leave.   
  
"Conner, Ethan, we should leave Kira to sleep." Tommy walked away and Ethan ran after him.  
  
"Don't you think I've slept enough?" Kira asked.  
  
"Well, then just lay here because your still too weak to move." Conner smiled weakly. "Sweet dreams." he said as he walked away. _'Yeah. I had a sweet dream. You were it.'_ Kira felt a tear fall down her cheek as she closed her eyes.  
  
The End.

* * *

A/N-I hope you all liked my story and the ending. 


End file.
